Squee's Little Sister
by XL-Nightmare
Summary: Squee finds out he has a little sister O___O But shmee is very tense around her. R&R!!1
1. Default Chapter

Squee's Little Sister  
  
It seemed much darker tonight to Squee for some reason. It had always seemed dark and gloomy but normally then there was a moon out to light the street. That wasn't the case tonight though however. Poor Squee was stuck in his house after a thunder storm had thrown out the electricity. He sat curled up in his blankets shivering hold Shmee close.  
  
"Shmee I'm scared. what if evil like dookey monsters attack me with a pogo stick?" Squee squeaked worriedly.  
  
"Come now Squee;" Shmee reassure "That won't happen. At least, it's not very likely to. You have nothing to fear just a little electrical problem to be fixed." Squee felt better by Shmee's reassuring. Sometimes asking Shmee for help wasn't always as good as this like he'd suggest to set things on fire and watch them burn. Squee was getting kind of annoyed by this but tended to ignore it when mentioned. Then there was a tap at his window and Squee hid in the blankets shivering. He heard the window open whimpered softly under his blankets about ready to cry from fear when he was poked..  
  
Haha all u get till next chpt : ) is the suspense killing you with several sharp point knives? R & R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Squee let out a (what else?) Squee of horror when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey it's only me!" Nny said reassuringly. Squee stared at his crazy neighbor wide eyed and in a knot from all his blankets. Nny helped unwrap him.  
  
"It's ok it's just me. I was checking up on you. You know since crazy people roam the streets when the powers out and come in houses with guns and shoot you and steal all your stuff." Squee's eyes widened in horror and Nny didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Anyway I thought I'd see how your doing. Just go back from the 24/7 after taking care of some unfinished business (that can't be good, Or can it o_O O_o)  
  
"Um I'm ok I'm not too afraid anymore." Squee reassured slightly scared. Nny smiled and patted Squee's head.  
  
"Then Ill be on my way. Still have stuff to work on." He climbed out the open window and turned around and stared grinning lightly. "Wouldn't it be funny if I jumped from this window from your dad's window and stabbed him?" Squee smiled worriedly.  
  
"Yah I guess.." He waved off his crazy neighbor and then walked back to his bed. He was almost about to fall asleep when something happened (O.O Oooo something happened!) The door bell rang repeatedly a number of times in an annoying jingle bells pattern.  
  
(I haven't finished it cause of passing exams and stuff. I PROMISE THIS WILL GET FINISHED!)Walked back to his bed. He was almost about to fall asleep when something happened (O.O Oooo something happened!) The door bell rang repeatedly a number of times in an annoying jingle bells pattern.  
  
(I haven't finished it cause of passing exams and stuff. I PROMISE THIS WILL GET FINISHED!) 


	3. Chapter 3

[pic]Squee slowly made his way down the stairs Shmee tucked under his arm, He dragged a stool over that he put by the door and scaled up it until he could climb on the phone books at the top. After he'd almost slipped he manage to climb the top and look through the doors peek hole. He saw nothing.  
  
"Shmee I don't see anything." Squee stated unsurely.  
  
"That's because there is nobody Todd. Don't worry about it and ignore it." Shmee said wearily as is he was tired himself. Squee climbed down slowly but as he did the door bell rang repeatedly even faster echoing through the house and making him slip and fall. He hit the ground with a thud and stood up scared.  
  
"Shmee there is someone at the door! What should I do?!" Squee questioned the bear doll frightened.  
  
"Don't open the door if your scared you don't have to." Shmee said reassuringly. Squee nodded off and began to head back up the stares when it rang again. He continued to ignore it as he made his way up the stairs and wondered if his parents would wake up. That's when he remembered his parents leaving for a vacation.maybe it was them!  
  
"Wait Shmee! That could be mommy and daddy out their!" Squee ran down the stairs hurridly.  
  
"Why would you want to let THEM in Todd. Unless you have an intention of setting them on fire."Shmee seemed to be in a happier note at this thought but Squee rolled his eyes and opened the door.  
  
( Im srry this is taking so long. Skool sucks and I need to do stuff ( Srry I'll get back to this later. Meanwhile visit my site in da works @ http://www.geocities.com/invader_day/index.html!) R&R THANKS!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

As the door opened he stared at eye level at the person in front of him. It was a girl. She had short black hair and brown eyes. She wasn't anything special, or out of the ordinary. Accept for the pink bunny doll she held tightly in her grasp, but Squee wondered more about who she was and what she was doing there.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked politely in a shy tone. The girl's eyes widened as he finished his sentence. She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and looked and handed it to him timidly.  
  
"Do you live here?" Squee took the paper and looked at it.  
  
"Yes I live here. Who are you?" Squee set shmee down besides the door.  
  
"DON'T LET HER IN TODD DON'T SHE'S PURE EVIL!!! SATANS DAUGHTER HERSELF!!!" Squee stared at shmee in a paranoid manner and looked back at the girl who hadn't even shifted her eyes away from him.  
  
"My name," She began. "Is Desdemona. And I came from Foster Care Of Abandoned Children" She said got an uncertain chill as she had said that. Squee raised a brow.  
  
"Well; why are you here then? Your now going to take me away are you?!!" Squee stepped back a little ways from the door. He had come to the conclusion that this was why Shmee had told him to close the door. She stepped closer to him entering the house shaking her head rapidly side to side.  
  
"Nuh uh. I'm not gonna do that." She stared at him. Squee took one uneasy steep backwards.  
  
"Then what do you want then???" She took another step forward making sure the distance between them was the same as before.  
  
"I'm your little sister.." She said hugging her bunny doll tightly and giggling. "I'm finally home big brother!!" Squee's eyes widened to an alarming rate.  
  
"No, that can't be possible, because I'm an only child.my mom and dad don't like kids-too much." She looked at him and frowned.  
  
"Where are they right now?" She asked getting bitter about the whole situation Squee uneasily shrugged in reply. "Well then." She sat on the ground in a pouting like manner. "Wait until momma gets home."  
  
(I promised I would finish and I AM O_O REVIEW O____O) 


End file.
